Askewed
by Vakaros
Summary: Maka and Soul finally confess for each other. Who would get in the way of such love? Horror and romance. Rated M for unexpected whatevers.
1. Chapter 1: All You've Done For Me

**Chapter One: All You've Done For Me - A Gaze of Gems**

**My first fan fiction story! Hope I did okay.**

_**Soul's POV**_

* * *

"S-Soul?" Maka whispered to her black-blooded partner, with wide eyes. She was standing in the doorway of his room, clutching her blanket.

"Yeah, Maka?" I whispered back to my olive-green eyed partner, sleepily. It was three AM! What was she doing in my room? I chuckled silently to myself. Obviously not _that! _

"I had a nightmare… I'm so scared." Maka whispered quietly and very shyly. "Can I lie next to you?" She was obviously embarrassed to ask me to help her with her problems. She was a strong girl, strong-willed and not swayed easily. It must have a horrible dream for her to ask.

She stood there in silence while I wondered for a few seconds. "Of course, Maka." I finally replied, stronger, firmer, as to chase her bad dreams away, for good. She climbed into the bed, laying next to me. She breathed hard, probably scared, but not of the dreams anymore. Was she scared of me? Was she just nervous to lie next to a boy for the first time?

"S-Soul.." Maka whispered quietly. She leaned closer to me, her emerald eyes staring into my ruby ones. A gaze of gems? I liked the sound of that; it was beautiful… like Maka. Little that she knows, I really like her. Just her looking into my eyes made a wave of lust and admiration wash over me, making me smile for a second.

"Yes, Maka?" I replied, lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Soul... Can I lay my head on you?" She said shyly, never breaking her gaze with me. I smiled softly, _if only if she knew how much I loved her…_

"Of course, Maka." I whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead lightly, with soft lips, like a passing butterfly. She blushed, and looked up at my crimson eyes once again.

"Everything you do for me, Soul…" She whispered in my ear, her lips brushing against my face, my skin. "You've done so much… Thank you."

She laid her head on my chest, and I sighed. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep with her head on my chest.

You'd think God would give us a rest. Let us live in harmony for a while, maybe Maka and I go on a few dates? Yeah.. Right.

_If only either of us knew what was going to happen soon._


	2. Chapter 2: Pancake Kisses

**Chapter 2: Pancake Kisses**

**Second Chapter! Hooray!**

**Normal POV**

* * *

Soul woke up first. Since it was Saturday, there was no need to get up early, but he was up at eight AM. Maka had rolled over onto her back, so she was off his chest, physically but not mentally. He had to think seriously about last night, and what had happened. He got off the bed quietly to make some breakfast to surprise Maka when she woke up, and headed to the kitchen.

_Hmmm… Let's see. _He thought, thinking about what to make._ Maka's favorite breakfast is pancakes, right?_

He set to making the batter and trying to make it just right for her. He cracked a few eggs on the table and poured them in a boul. He added sifted flour, and sugar; and nutmeg, for a special touch. Maka loved nutmeg… or did she like cinnamon? He couldn't remember, but oh well. Maybe she liked it spicy. He was sure Maka would love it either way, though.

He heated up the pan slowly but surely, swirling butter around the edges of the pan. He poured the mixture into the pan, making a large pancake that Maka would love. He made a few more, then some for Blair and himself.

Maka soon stumbled out of the room sleepily, high on her heels on pancake smell wafting towards her. "S-Soul, it was my turn to cook!" She whined, gratefully, gently. She put her hands on his chest, looking into his bloodlust red eyes. She stretched up for his ear, and whispered once again in it.

"I love you, Soul Eater Evans." She whispered almost silently, almost sounding embarrassed.

"I love you too, Maka Albarn." He whispered back, also very quiet, but not embarrassed.

And they sat down and ate pancakes. Maka abruptly spit her pancake out, gasping for air. "S-Soul!" She yelled angrily. "You added chili powder to the pancakes!? MAKA-CHOP!" She grabbed a book out of seemingly thin air and brought it down on Soul's head.

Soul gasped as blood starting pouring out of his head, almost comically. "Oh, Maka." He laughed, and hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3: We Don't Love Your Love

**Chapter 3: We Don't Love Your Love**

**-Soul's POV-**

* * *

"_You put chili powder in the pancakes!? MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted, and a book came flying out of seemingly thin air onto my head._

And thus, we went out for breakfast. Maka headed off to get dressed so we could get going soon, and I went in my room to get dressed, too. I picked out my usual outfit, the varsity-like jacket I wear, jeans, converse, and a headband. I brushed my hair, so it looked somewhat presentable, for once. I just wanted to please Maka…

A half an hour later, Maka finally came out of her room, dressed in a grey and black striped sweater, dark blue jeans, and grey boots. She smiled at me, somewhat embarrassed. I grabbed her hand, and raced towards my motorcycle, wanting to eat. _A soul would be mighty tasty,_ I thought. _Maybe we can hunt some Kishin eggs later._

We arrived at her favorite breakfast restaurant, a pancake and waffle house. It was named I-WHOP, which was actually pretty funny. When Maka and I ate here the first time, I actually snickered at the huge blue sign. But when we ate here, we found it was really delicious and came here for breakfast when we ate out every time. So here we are, waiting to be seated in the home-style restaurant.

A beach blond haired lady came and asked, "Two for seats?" I nodded yes, and she took us to a booth, and gave us menus. Maka excused herself to go to the restroom after she told me what she wanted three blueberry pancakes. The waitress came back, and I ordered for her and myself. I got two waffles.

Fifteen minutes passed. No Maka, what was she doing in the bathroom?

Soon, twenty minutes passed. I started to get more and more worried.

Twenty five… What is wrong with Maka? I decided to go check. Good thing the men's restroom is right next to the woman's, and there was almost no one in I-WHOP since it was seven-thirty AM. I walked in the bathroom, and knew something was wrong when I opened the door. Maka was lying bare naked on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, deep gashes and cuts all over her stomach, brutally beaten and blazingly burned all over, but still alive. She had a black string and white note attached to her wrist.

_**We don't love your love.**_


End file.
